A Man of Krieg
by The LeBaron
Summary: The story of the battle that rages inside and outside the mind, body, and soul of a man of Krieg.
1. Prologue

"You did what?" his voice was soft and gentle but she knew the storm that lay just behind this placid exterior.

"I… I had the baby aborted. The Chapter Chaplin said it was not conceived with the blessing of the God-Emperor and, there for, was a sin against the Imperium." Her eyes were already red and puffy, the fear of his reaction and the shame of her own actions weighed heavy upon her heart.

"Please, my love, please. I did it for us. We can try again. We ca-"

Her words were cut off as the building rage escaped his pale lips in a massive explosion and his heated breath carried the sounds of uncontrollable anger throughout the caves. Tears ran down her pale cheek as she fell to her knees and cried into her hands, wishing none of this had transpired the way it had.

"Tell me, how many times we have tried to fill this home with a child!? A single child!?" His eyes, dark and hidden in shadow, were sealed tight as tears slid down his trembling face. "HOW MANY?!"

The dam broke as a flood of tears assaulted the ground from between her fingers. Her voice cracked as she tried to do as he commanded. "Tw-twenty-five… twenty-five times…"

"And how many times has a child be conceived?" he whispered as mournful eyes slowly opened as he turned his gaze upon her. His breath had become ragged, leaving his lips in staggering exhales as sharp inhales filled the room with their piercing wisps.

She looked up at him as if to ask if she really had to answer but, the moment her eyes met his, she knew she would have to. "Five… five conceptions…"

"Now, tell me what happened to them." He stood there, eyes fixed upon her, fist clenched, a mixture of pain and anger lancing stone like his features.

She didn't want to, shaking her head in a futile attempt to cast the question from her head as she failed at choking back sobs. It wasn't really a choice though; she knew he would not let her be if she did not answer. "Two miscarriages, one still birth, one lost during the raid in town when the support beam off the building fell and hit me..." She looked up at him, wondering if that was what he had wanted to hear.

"And," sobs slipped between his teeth as the pearly whites began to grow red as they cut into pale lips and he turned to look at the picture of the God-Emperor, "One taken from us because of this false Emperor. Protect the innocent, save guard the weak, and defend humanity. Fucking lies!" His fist lashed out against the hard rock that made up the walls of their small home, the flack armor striking the rigid stones with a crack. "Would God truly kill a child because it didn't have his 'blessing' when conceived? My God is now dead… as are you and the rest of this forsaken planet. I'd rather be in those forsaken Trenches right no-"

"NO!" She clung to his boots, crying as she pulled herself closer and closer. "Please, we'll get a blessing and we will try. We will try tonight. Every night till a child is ours. Please, do not go to the Trenches. Please, do not leave me. I will die without you." She slowly crawled up his body in an attempt to look into his eyes as she placed her hands on his thin frame, pleading one more time.

"Please, I know… I… I have not been faithful to you and I have hurt you by allowing our child to be taken from us but I was hurt just as much. Please, please… I want us to work. I need you. Please… we will go right now, get our blessings, come home, and try to make a baby. Please… I beg you."

He gave a sigh, it wasn't that easy, he couldn't just let this go but he would give it another try; if not for him, then at least for her. "I do not believe in the God-Emperor's love for us anymore but I will go with you to get our blessing. We will try again. I am sorry for all I have done to you. I do not wish to be like this but," he bit his lip hard as he tried to keep the tears from welling up again, "I feel like you let them kill a part of me. You let them kill the only thing that keeps me in this world. I fight for you, for our child, for the children we are to have. Without that, without you or a child of my own, I have nothing to live for; I might as well give myself up to the Ruinous Powers and let them tear this wretched soul asunder."

She shook her head vigorously, casting thoughts of what might become of him if no child was born soon, as she muttered about her love and sorrow towards and for him. As the words 'I love you' and 'I am sorry for everything' left his lips, it was as if the dark clouds had parted and there was a ray of hope shining upon her. She slowly stood, whipping the dirt and tears from her face as she embraced him fully, taking his hands as whispers fluttered between them. She spoke of forgiveness for herself and for her actions over and over, begging him to at least allow her to try and to make it up to them.

His small grunt was more then she deserved and she knew it. A small nod was followed by a light kiss that wasn't returned as a sigh slipped those same unkissing lips. It would be better; she would make sure of that, even if it killed her. She would have another child, she would make him see she wanted this, she would show him she was sorry for everything but, for now, it was simply her and her man of Krieg.


	2. Chapter One

"Crixus!" the voice called from the other side of the bay, it's gruff yet friendly tone quickly betraying the grim mask of its owner. "Crixus, you dog, I heard the news. How long as it been?"

A smile cracked and eyes gleamed from behind shaded lenses as Crixus turned to look at Griff, a rather portly fellow whom had made the trek from the receiving bay all the way to weapons in less than a minute. It was by no small feat either, seeing as the stations were well over a hundred meters apart. "Griff, brother, how did you hear of the child so soon?"

Laughter rolled across the bay as others soon started to flock to the pair. "How couldn't we have heard? Right after you were told, sister Ophelia told sister Faith. From there, well, it didn't take long. Now, now, come boy; tell us, how far along is she?"

A blush had firmly fallen on Crixus's cheeks as he looked about to see that the entire bay was now crowded around to hear of his child. He smiled, looking down for a moment before looking up with a grin that was sure to be shining through his mask. "She… she's a month along." He chuckled as he shook his head a bit. "Rotten as ever; I've been swindled into giving her foot rubs every time I wish to feel her stomach. Needless to say, she's gotten quite a few foot rubs." He chuckled again as the whooping and hollering started.

The firm hand of Griff came down upon his back in a solid pat as the old timer turned to look at the crowd. "Let that be a lesson to you Vita-Womb back births. They can make us men stronger and stronger but they'll never make us as strong as our women! HA!" More cat calls and yelling, mostly from the female guardsmen. Griff laughed a hearty laugh as he delivered another blow under the ruse of a friendly pat, turning to all the workers. "Alright, you trench rats, get back to work. We need to get those Shadowswords, Stromblades, and Stormswords re-outfitted and ready for pick up by tomorrow."

Crixus smiled as he turned from Griff and headed towards his Imperial Macharius Heavy Tank. It wasn't the standard large caliber single shot, like the Vanquisher, but a modified Vulcan variation. He was quite proud of it, too, seeing as he had saved more than his fair share of brothers and sisters as he unleashed the fury of the Macharius' twin Mega Bolters. It was a sight to see, the mass of steel moving to a flanking position atop a ridge next to her armored sister, her weapons roaring to life as countless hoards of Xenos and heretics fall to her might, their bodies piling till they could have touched the sky. She was a marvel yet she had her flaws. A twenty second burst would deplete her ammunition, meaning the crew had to rush to eject the empty canisters before refilling and re priming the weapon. On a good day, it took less than two minutes, on a bad day, well, Crixus hoped to never find out.

The rest of the day progressed regularly; work, break, work, break, work. It wasn't anything that was unexpected but, with the driving of men like Griff, it meant that work was done at double time. With over twenty four hours left till the Heavies were set to be picked up, most stood at ninety percent which meant that the remaining ten percent would be finishing touches and tune ups, something that should take no more than eight hours or so. Crixus smiled as he made his way out of the bay, moving to catch a ride with a few fellow guardsmen that were going to a local bar, just a few blocks from his home. He could catch a ride, grab a drink, and then head home. He smiled, today seemed like it would actually end perfectly, like Ophelia had told him it would. "She always knows, doesn't she?" He said to himself as he hopped on the back of the Centaur, holding tight to the canvas loops crudely bolted to either side of the open rear hatch.

It wasn't a long ride, about fifteen kilometers or so, and most of the men were quite the entire trip, including Crixus. He looked about the streets as they entered town, wondering if there were any other guardsmen who were out milling about. As usual, there weren't but he didn't much mind; people were never his strong point, at least, until he had met Ophelia. His sheepish smiled returned as the Centaur passed the bar and he let go of the strap, hopping out into the street as he turned to wave a thank you to his brothers.

The bar, a hole in the ground called the Rough Rider, was usually filled with people trying to forget the world around them. Crixus smiled as he moved towards the door well that led down into the seedy establishment, seeing two familiar faces chatting just outside.

"I see they still don't let groxs like you in." He chuckled as he reached out to take the mechanical hand of Wilhelm and Deftinwolf in turn, their crooked smiles hinting at secrets that wished to flow. Now called Wraith and Rex, the pair weren't brothers in any sense of the word but was never seen without the other close at hand. It could be for the fact that they were both projects of the Adeptus Mechanicus and both damned good at what they did; hell, they'd saved Crixus's life more than once. Living weapons, far beyond what was meant for any Guardsman before them; their bodies were no longer of flesh, blood and bone but metal and circuits. The crooked smiles never faded as they couldn't help but ask in a twisted union, "So, you're going to be a father?"

Anthony smiled, looking down for a moment before putting his arms over their shoulders, leading them towards the bar. "Tell you want, I'll bribe the two of you with a round of drinks for what you've been up to and you can bribe me with a round to find out about me being a father. Sound like a deal?" He looked from one to the other as it was clear they were talking in looks alone. They nodded, that mangled synchronized speech starting up again, "Deal, a drink for your secrets and a drink for ours." Laughter exploded as they pushed their way into the bar, shuffling past drunks and the like on their way to the bar.

"It's damned good to drink with old friends," his attention turned to the bar tender for a brief moment, "Get me four mutter's milks, two on my tab and one on each one of theirs." His focus turned back to the duo as he sat on the barstool, pulling his helmet and gas mask off to set it firmly on the warped and worn bar top, looking back to his brothers. "So, what in the name of the God Emperor has the Cult Mechanicus done to the two of you? You look like living hell."

Wraith was the first to speak, shifting a bit as he picked up his drink. "Well, we are, for all it's worth, machines. The machine sprit flows in us with every beat of our hearts. Our arms are cut off right at the shoulder and our legs right at the hips." Rex was quick to chime in, "Don't worry though; you get to keep your sex organs." Crixus laughed, taking a drink as he looked at Rex, "Well, brother, that's good to know." Wraith began to speak again, making sure that Rex was too busy with his drink to interrupt. "Our arms and legs can be replaced with many a different tool, everything from breeching drills and sonic hammers to heavy bolters and plasma rifles. They even have specialized leg units for climbing, swimming, running, hell, you name it and Cult Mechanicus has it." Rex, with his mind still in his cup and crotch spoke up again. "Everything, save for women that is. At least none that tickle my fancy… nor any other part of me, for that matter." They laughed as drinks were tossed back and more were ordered. It wouldn't take long to get that lovely buzz off of mutter's milk; it held all the protein, vitamins and carbohydrates of your wife's best grox dinner, plus twenty percent alcohol. Filled you up and helped you get off to sleep or, if you'd just gotten off work, replaced those meals you missed and got you the buzz you needed. Wraith smiled and looked back to Crixus. "So, with the ability for us to change out parts, mount up in the Dreadnought, the new, smaller unit called the Vigilant, and even Knight and Warhound class Titans via our MIU implants, we're pretty much ready for anything."

Crixus could do nothing but stare at them, moving to look from one to the other. "So, what you're telling me is that you can replace your arms and legs to fit the mission in addition to being able to mount up in a Vigilant, Dreadnought, Knight, or Warhound? How in the fuck do you do that? I mean, how do you mentally and physically do that?" Crixus had had an affection for machines all his life but this was something he couldn't wrap his head around; two of his closest friends were now part man and part machine, same as it had always been, the only difference was that you could no longer tell where one ended and the other began.

Rex shook his head at the questions. "We're not telling, well, at least till we get another round of drinks." They laughed again, their voices blending with the sounds of the room around them. It had been a long time since anyone had laughed a true, pure laugh and, to say the least, it felt damned good. Wraith stood, looking out to his brothers and sisters, and cupped his hands to his mouth. "SHUT THE HELL UP, ALL OF YOU!" When the noise died down he picked up his cup, holding it in the air as he looked around, making sure he had the attention of the room. "Today we celebrate Crixus, son of Gannicus, descendant of Ovidius of the Krieg 83rd Imperial Guard. Crixus is true born and has been blessed to have a true born child with battle sister Ophelia, a true born herself and wife of my dear friend. To celebrate this glorious occasion I propose A ROUND OF DRINKS ON THE HOUSE!" Cheers exploded forth from the crowd as brothers and sisters moved forth to shake Crixus's hand, congratulating him on the joyous news as they moved to the bar to get their free drink.

"I don't see why we would celebrate the birth of such filth." The room grew quiet as the oily voice slithered through the air like a Catachan Devil. Eyes shifted and heads turned to look towards the dark corner of the room where three men sat at their booth, eyes down on their empty drinks as their feet were carelessly thrown upon the table, their clean boots an odd sight in this muddy wasteland. "I don't know why it's such a big deal that shit, like Crixus, and a whore, like Ophelia, are having a child. It's like celebrating stepping in shit." Crixus knew the voice and moved to tear it from its owner when Rex's arms moved to bar his path shaking his head. "Do not act a fool, brother. You know Ophelia will have your head if you do." Rex was right, of course. The voice, daring in its words, spoke again. "I think this 'true born' is a disgrace to us all and should be terminated before it stains what little honor this planet has left."

The man, if it could be called such, was known as Artemis Artium. He was a failure to everything that the Imperial Guard stood for; he had no honor, no dignity, was the vat born spawn of traitors and had never even completed standard Death Korps training. His greatest failure was blowing his own lower body off on the first day of training due to his incompetence but his greatest success was not being home to raise his daughter. Had she had _that_ as a father, she would not be the amazing young woman she is this day. Artium was flanked on either side by his lackeys, the loyal watchdogs of their master of deceit, Petros and Kerza, though they were known as Axe, due to a sad story of greed and failure, and Bubbles, for an even sadder story of pure humiliation.

This group, dubbing themselves "Terra's Only Guardians", was a mockery to those who truly fought to protect Terra, the God Emperor, the Imperium and all of Mankind. For them to act as if their lives were above any of their brothers or sisters would have been considered heresy elsewhere in the Imperium but, out here, their numbers were small enough that it was passed over as a sad cry for attention from those that didn't deserve it, having only ten or so men and women whom would willingly call themselves "TOG".

Wraith and Rex helped Crixus back to his stool, keeping him calm, turning to look over at the trio as smug smiles formed on their faces. Wraith smiled back, looking out at all those in the bar. "I find it a sad day in the Imperium when the words of traitors, heretics and failures assault our ears with intent to destroy our sprits for the simple fact that they themselves have not a thing in the world to cheer about. A man, whom could not even join our ranks, casting doubt and spreading lies while his servitors sit by his side and act as if he is the divine God Emperor himself. Tell me, Artium, how does it feel to have failed in everything from being a battle brother to being a father?" The room was still, as if death itself had been cast upon it. "How does it feel, knowing that the only child you'll ever have is now working under Crixus? It would kill me to know that my own daughter sees her tank commander as more of a father then I ever was but I guess you wouldn't know of this. You've only cared of yourself from the first time we've met, that's why your wife is no longer with you. That's why you drag about that trash, Axe and Bubbles." Rex chimed in, picking up where Wraith had left off, "Axe, the name given to you for your greatest failure and your highest mark of shame; wasting men's lives in a vain hope to better your own. If only that Ork had taken your head instead of merely your hands. And you, Bubbles, we all know you are so serious about what you do, being one of the many links in the chain of troop supply, but, well, let's just say we've all heard the story of your trip to the whore house on Ichar IV." Wraith and Crixus couldn't help but laugh, quickly whipping the room into a frenzy of laughter and cheers.

Crixus smiled, raising his cup in the air, "Indeed, I propose a cheer to those of us here that fall short of the bar. May they keep the rest of us looking like Space Marines all their lives!" Crixus broke out in laughter as everyone gave a cheer and drank. "Like brother Wilhelm said; A ROUND OF DRINK ON THE HOUSE!" He turned to the bar tender, "Save for those three," He pointed towards the corner of the room, "they can buy their own." He laughed, patted the barkeep before turning back to the celebration. "Wraith, Rex, if the two of you knew about my child then why ask?" That twin linked speech started up again. "Because, we love drinks and hearing good news." They all laughed, looking up to see Artium and his gang leaving, faces red with anger and shame after the verbal lashing they received. Crixus pointed at Artium, eyes locking with contempt for the man and his ilk, "Next time I see you, I'll punch a hole right through that smug face of yours. May the God Emperor help you but I doubt you've earned his favor." This time, none of them had a comment to make. Wraith chimed in, "Forget them, besides, tonight is cause for celebration. So, let's celebrate!"

Hours later Crixus stumbled through the door and made his way towards the bedroom, trying to keep the noise to a minimum but knowing that he would fail. "Crixus, my love, is that you?" Ophelia's voice was tired and soft, proving that his stumbling about had waken her. "O-Ophelia, my dearest, I-I'm sorry. I di-didn't mean to wake you." His speech was slurred a bit as he began to try and to take off his gear, fumbling with his mask. She was quick to help, taking his helmet and gasmask off so that she could look into his deep brown eyes. "It is fine, love. Let us get you out of this gear, in the shower, and then into bed. I'm going to guess brother Wraith and Rex were behind this." Crixus chuckled as he looked up into her soft purple eyes. "They wanted to celebrate our baby, how could I deny such a request?" She chuckled as she pulled his boots off and he worked on the buttons of his trench coat. "I just wish that they wouldn't keep you so late, you know I worry." Yet another thing he loved about her, how she worried for him. It was such a warm feeling to know that, somewhere out there, was someone that cared so much about you that their every thought was filled you with and the hopes that you were well.

"Ok, love, next time we will come by first and let you know. How does that sound?" He looked at her with a half smile as she thought it over a bit. She always took her time to think things over, as if every single request was a ruse for something far more cunning and dangerous. He couldn't help but watch her, the cute little faces she made as she milled it over were far better than the faces he got when she was angry. Those, he could live without. The large smile and bright eyes was a clear sign that she had made up her mind. She even wore her 'it was my idea' face. "Deal, now, love, let's get you clean and in bed. It's cold in there without you." With her help it didn't take long for him to be stripped down, drug to the shower to clean the pounds of grease and dirt off, dried off, dressed in his sleeping attire and pulled into the bed.

He was almost gone, his eyes just barely open as soft hands ran along his stubble covered cheeks and tender lips kissed his rough flesh. He cracked his eyes enough to look at her, smiling gently. "I love you, Ophelia; I love you and our baby." His eyes closed as he reached up, placing his hands on her neck to pull her gently into a kiss. He loved the feel of her skin on his; it had always been this way and would never change. "Crixus, your hand, it's so cold." She looked down at him for a moment as his eyes moved to the hand she spoke of; it extended from the middle of his left forearm to make up the rest of the arm and hand that should have been while its dull chipped surface, a sheet of well worn plasteel 'skin' wrapped around the adamantium 'bones', showed it's age and extreme amount of use remaining a constantly sad memento of his one true failure. He should have gone in to get a new one but, the way he saw it, he didn't deserve a new one; he didn't even deserve this one.

She knew what he was thinking, quickly shaking her head as she took his hand in hers and curled up, pressing her head to his chest to listen to his heart beat. "I love you, my Crixus." She smiled, closing her eyes as she let sleep take her. She was the happiest woman in the entire Universe and there was nothing that would take that from her. Crixus smiled, letting his eyes finally rest as he held Ophelia close, his fingers running through her long black and purple hair. She was sometimes so strange, a truly one of a kind woman, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He kissed her forehead one last time before lying down for the night, sleep sweeping him away to days of honor past and the glorious future.


	3. Chapter Two

The dim bulb flicked on, its soft glow warming till it was barely casting a shadow as the gentle hum of electricity grew to just above a whisper. All these seemingly insignificant things tore at Crixus. The light burned into his eyes from behind closed lids as the soft hum hit him like a thousand Basilisk rounds.

"Love, please, turn off the light. My head is pounding and I ca-"

"NO!" Ophelia's voice was stern and laced with anger as she moved to the edge of the bed to tear off the covers, tossing them to the floor.

Crixus sat up slowly, propping himself up with his elbow as his eyes squinted close to shutting, trying to cut out as much of the light as they could while still straining to find Ophelia's form. He looked towards the sound of her voice, eventually finding her from as he sat there with a question that would not form hanging upon his lips. The moment seemed to last for hours before he shook his head, as if such a trivial action could bring sense to the situation. He found his voice again, pushing the words through parted lips as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Wh-what do you mean 'no'?"

She looked him in the eyes as she spoke as if possessed buy the Lords of Chaos themselves.

"Someone came by this morning…"

Crixus chuckled a bit, laying his head down as a wave of relaxation swept over him.

"So, did brothers Wra-"

"You only wish it were them…"

Crixus forced himself back up, looking at her now with open eyes. Who else could have come by that would have made her so angry. He didn't want to ask but, with this question now burrowing into his mind, he couldn't help himself.

"Wh-"

"IT WAS SERAPHINA!"

Crixus' jaw slacked as only one thing was on his mind; oh, shit.

"She came here to tell you that she WILL have your children. She told me everything. She told me that she will give you many strong sons and daughters. That she will be yours NO MATTER WHAT! That she will not stop till she bares your children and you take her into this home!" She picked up a small vase, raising it over her head as tears fell down her face as she screamed out. "She said you refused. YOU REFUSED HER! You selfish fuck! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" The vase flew from hand, striking the stunned Crixus in the face, shattering and cutting deep.

At that exact moment her eyes widened. What had she just done? She began to cry as she moved closer, gently reaching out as she tried to choke out a 'sorry' but failed at each attempt. How could she have been so stupid? Crixus moved, causing her to jump, as he got out of bed to go and get dressed as a look of pure disgust and anger coated his every move. He didn't even look at her as he left the bedroom and went to the hatch that led outside. "I'm going to go visit father. I do not know if I'll be coming back tonight or not."

She couldn't help herself as she once again let her emotions get the better of her. "Why do you even visit that old fool? He's not even your real father, just some demented old beast from wars long forgotten!"

Crixus snapped around, staring into her eyes with anger. "Because, when the day comes that I'm old and broken without a single family member, I would hope that at least one would pity me." He opened the hatch and left, not even closing it as he made his way up the stairwell to the main tunnel entrance and then into the outside world.

Krieg, she was once a beauty; her hair flowed across the lands in the colors of her many seasons, bright eyes smiled down upon her children as her warm skin caressed the body as if being held by an old lover. Her words were warm and brought goose bumps to the skin as they made the heart melt and the knees weak. Oh, how she had been in the days before; alas, Krieg was not the same.

Her skin, now barren and cracked, is cold to the touch as her hair flows to blanket all in eternal darkness. Her eyes, burning orbs that pierce the very soul, stare down with a mixture of love, longing, hate and remorse. Her lips carry a whisper, a soft air that chills the bones and speaks of all that has been done to her. She is scarred and pitted, her surface a reminder of wars long since past.

"I am now her only lover, her partner till my dying day. I am her man. I am a man of Krieg." Crixus pulled his great coat tighter as the frozen air slipped through and planted its bitter kiss upon his chest. Alas, Krieg was not the same.

He made his way towards the major traffic route, stomping through the thick mud as he watched vehicles come and go, eventually catching a ride with a few guardsmen aboard a Trojan. After a few 'thank you's and polite questions about family and friends, the noise died down in the cabin as the soft hum of the engines and sloshing of mud leaked into the cabin, giving a constantly changing soundtrack to the trip. An hour passed as Crixus looked out one of the firing port, seeing that they were now deep in the Hollow, the central city hub for those of true birth on the Northern Axis. Though the city was built and founded by true born, a mixture of true, vat, and hybrid could easily be found wondering the honey-combed subterranean city. In truth, it could even have been considered a 'cultural hub' for those of the Northern Axis, as all walks of life converged and melted into one working environment.

Crixus wasted no time as the Trojan stopped to off load its supplies, thanking those that had given him a lift. He moved into the central chamber that made up the 'main street' of the Hollow, making his way to towards the All Father's Medical Ward and Battle Father Marcus, the man that now served as Crixus's father, mentor, and voice of reason. It seemed that Battle Father Marcus was already in a bad mood as cursing and yelling echoed down the hall. "Great, he's already in a shitty mood." Crixus shook his head as he opened the door to the Ward, hearing Marcus's voice echo off the jagged walls.

"No, you fucking hure, I do not want your poison!" Marcus yelled as his feeble old hands slapped at the pills that the nursed tired fruitlessly to give him. "If I wanted to die that badly, I'd be out the pounding sand right now! I want a real doctor, not some sorry assed nurse. Do you get me, hot lips?"

Crixus smiled, moving into the room as he opened his arms in a pseudo-hug, smiling under his mask. "FATHER, are you tormenting these poor women again or are these the agents of Chaos?" He laughed as he moved closer, seeing the old man's eyes light up as a smile broke his aged lips and color rushed back to his face.

"Varro! My boy! I'm so glad you have not forgotten your father, even after all these years. Come, come, boy, take that bloody helmet off so that I may see you with my own eyes." Marcus reached up, trying to remove Crixus's helmet like a child eager to use his first Las pistol. Crixus smiled as he helped pull the gasmask from his face and the helmet from his head, looking down at Marcus as the old man smiled. "By the God-Emperor, you look so much like your mother. If only she had lived through your birth… You would have grown up right, not raised by some broken old war dog that never learned to leave his bones buried. God-Emperor, rest her soul."

A sad looked filled Marcus's eyes as he looked at his hands, slowly turning Crixus's helmet over in his rough old hands. He gave a sigh, slowly turning to look up at Crixus as his brow furrowed and he leaned in to get a better look at the young face before him. "Those," he pointed to the fresh cuts, "I know what kind of cuts those are… the only real question would be as to why you have them."

Crixus gave a sigh as he sat down next to the bed and looked at his feet. "It's Ophelia. She went into a fit, a damned rage, this morning. She threw a vase at my face and I couldn't do anything to stop it save stare at it."

Marcus gave a sigh as he put his hand on Crixus's shoulder. "What was the fight about? I know I've never given the best advice but, on this, I believe I've much to share."

His head hung low as he opened his mouth, stopping for a moment before slowly starting his tale. "She wants me to have another wife but… I… I can't…" He shook his head gently, "She was just so mad that I wouldn't take Seraphina as my other wife but I can't. I don't deserve either of them. That's why the God-Emperor hasn't granted me child till now. I still don't deserve it but he must have known how desperate I've become. I do not know how to even face her anymore. I stormed off this morning without as much as a 'goodbye'. She must hate me."

A firm hand gripped his shoulder as a cracked and faded voice filled the room, words which seemed to have been lost in time warming as they worked their way from tired old lungs. "Varro, let me tell you a story. Your mother was my first wife and she wanted sister wives like no other. I didn't have it in me though; I was a fighter and couldn't keep up with so many wives, let alone the passel of critters they were sure to want. Well, I took them anyways, getting thirteen wives. They were all so happy and, even thought it was hard to keep up with them, I did it and it made me relies something; they didn't want other wives just because it's our custom, they wanted other wives because they all cared about me so much." He lay back on the bed, closing his eyes as he spoke softly, his words slipping into sleep as much as he was. "They all loved me so much that no matter how I felt, they would work together to keep me or make me happy. They are not being selfish, my son, they want nothing but to make you happy and, even if you can't see it, they do. This… this I swear to you by the God-Emperor."

Crixus gave a nod as he picked up his mask and helmet, seeing Marcus slowly nod off, his eyes fluttering closed as soft breathing picked up where the last words left off.

Crixus leaned down to kiss his forehead, letting his lips brush the old man's brow with just a whisper. "Sleep well, father." He stood as he began to put his gear back on, collecting all his things before heading towards the hatch again. He gave a sigh, pulling the finally strap on his mask before putting his helmet on and checking his filter hose. He had finally finished putting his gear on, securing it and double checking; it was his one line of defense against the harsh wasteland that was Krieg. When he was finally satisfied, he left All Father's, moving to the hatch that opened to the surface as he turned to look over his shoulder one last time, a small smile breaking his lips as he exited out onto the barren surface. He had a long walk back, unless luck decided to shine on him again and offer him yet another ride, during which he had a lot of thinking to do. Should he really take Seraphina as his wife? He knew Seraphina wanted it and Ophelia seemed just as eager to have a sister wife but could he really do it. He couldn't even keep one wife happy, how would he ever manage two? "God-Emperor, What do I do?"

The walk was indeed long as luck had decided this trip was best spent on foot, giving him more time to think over the situation. As he now stood in front of his own home, boots caked in mud and mind racked with have formed thoughts, he could no long deny what was best for his family. He had decided that he would take Seraphina as his wife. Though it had taken the better half of the four hour trip, his mind had been made up and it would not be broken now. It was clear that he did not deserve two loving women in his life but, if it would make them happy, he would do anything for them. He gave a small smile, closing his eyes gently as he took a deep breath. He would speak to Ophelia first, making sure that she was still keen on the idea then, as a family, they would make the offer to Seraphina. He gripped the hatch, pulling it open as he took another deep breath. "Here goes nothing…"


End file.
